Perfect
by Queen of the Scoubies
Summary: It's a wonderful BIG fluff story between Draco and Hermione...It's one of those stories that you either hate or love...so yeah...R&R Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Her POV**

As soon as I laid eyes on him, I knew that I loved him. His stormy-grey eyes and platinum-blonde hair, accented his thin but muscular body. In everyway he contrasted to me, but in everyway he appealed to me.

My love was met by his hate. My parentage was challenged by his. My appearance was undermined by his beauty. But he could not better my brains, and everyday he resented me for it. He insulted me, he named me, he hated my friends, and most painful of all, was that he hated me.

For six years, I had to pretend to hate him. To despise the sight of him and, hide my true feelings. Harry and Ron expected it, as did the rest of the school, we were the golden trio. In return he made my life hell, taunting me with his scandalous looks. I would see him with other girls and every time, it felt like a dagger was being twisted deeper into my already broken heart.

This year, I vowed that it would be different. He would notice me behind those books. His father is dead, Voldemort is gone, Harry had left, while Ron had passed. Only we are left and he will be mine. No one can stop it, I am perfect for him.

**His POV**

The first day I saw her on the school train, I knew she would be mine. She was geekily beautiful, with her caramel-brown eyes and bushy honey-brown hair. In everyway she was different to me, but I knew instantly that I had to have her.

Mistakenly I told my father, who instantly told me of her impurities. My perfect girl was everything that I hated. She instantly became friends with Scarhead and the Weasel; she was even a mighty proud Gryffindor, natural enemy of my own superior house. Most shocking of all was that she was a mud blood. The girl of my dreams could never be mine because of her blood.

I saw her everyday, eating, talking with her friends, the Weasel flirting with her, her being an insufferable know-it-all. It drove me crazy to see her and to not have her. Her smile tantalised me while her love for knowledge clearly apparent. And she despised me. At every opportunity, she would glare at me, humiliate me, but still I loved her so.

This year will be different though, she will be mine. My father can't stop me, her friends have gone. She will be head girl and I am head boy. My perfect princess will be mine for life.

**Yeah yeah...nice fluffy crap...I was just in the mood to write something like this. Please dont hold this against me!**

**mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her POV**

I walked though the hall and I saw him watching me. His stormy-grey eyes watching my every move. His platinum-blonde hair shined in the candle light as he smiled in my direction.

What was this, my love seeing me? After all of these years has he noticed me? What has changed, it is because my friends have gone? Did he find freedom when his father was killed? Did he finally realise that Voldemort was wrong?

It seems as if everything has changed. People were missing, leaving spaces in my life. Will my prince fill my life; would the empty space be filled? How could I tell him how I feel? To tell him that I love him so. That he means the world to me, and that he would never be hurt by me. Would it hurt him to hear that I would always be there? To know that not everyone hates him, and that we all have choices.

No longer did I have to hate him, I could give him my true love. I can be with him forever as soon as he knows. He is the head boy, it was just announced, he is more than perfect for me now.

**His POV**

I felt alone as I sat at my house table. Not many Slytherins were there anymore, Pansy had left, Crabbe and Goyle were dead, I was alone. Blaise hated me, Millicent had rejected me, and then I saw her.

Her bushy-brown hair bobbed above the crowd as she walked alone to her table, already carrying more textbooks than suggested for our year. Despite this, she walked with dignity, like she was a pure-blood. Her head was held high, and her poise was perfect, in every way she reflected a pure-blood.

Then she noticed me, but she didn't glare, she smiled. It was a miracle, she didn't snarl, she didn't even pull out her wand. The amazement must have shown on my face because she quickly averted her eyes. As she looked up again, I smiled, causing her to look away again with her beautiful face filled with confusion.

I dont know what had confused her. Didn't she want me to like her? Did she still hate me? How could I tell her how I feel? I don't want to be rejected again, it was just too embarrassing. Would she believe me if I told her that I loved her?

I should tell her tonight. She had been made head girl. My perfect princess and I shall be together forever. No one shall ever tear us apart.

**Iknow this chapter isn't less fluffier...but asI said,I was in a fluffy mood!**

**mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	3. Chapter 3

**Her POV**

As Professor McGonagall announced our names, the hall groaned. The Slytherins did not want the mud blood or the blood traitor to lead their school. Many of them had died during the war, with the remainder foolishly no learning from their mistakes. The 'pureness' of blood is no longer important.

I had seen my peers fall, my best-friend die, I was there when Harry killed his first man and when he ran from life. I fought in every fight, and killed shamelessly for the light. Now that was over, I was still scarred; my mind would never be whole. I know that he could save me though, before I fall as Harry did. He could bring the life back into my life, and I to him together we could be whole, loving each other.

I felt his stormy-grey eyes looking my way. His hair was no longer sleekly pushed on to his head like in the past, but tussled and natural looking. As I looked into his eyes, my heart jolted. I could not look away; I could not bare the thought. It would be like tearing away a part of my soul.

Already we were connected and we had not spoken. My love for him is so strong, maybe he feels it. Maybe my perfect prince is waiting for me.

**His POV**

When Professor McGonagall called her name, I knew it was destiny. Fate had brought us together for a reason, for us to be together. She had no cheers from anyone but the Gryffindor's. When my glorious name was called out, there was no noise of joy. No body cheered my success, instead the Slytherins groaned while the Gryffindor's hissed why do they hate me so?

I know that many disliked me before the war, I was cocky and abusive, but I have changed, as did they. During the war, the Slytherins initially loved me; I was fighting for the Dark Lord. I believed his philosophy; I had lived my life for the time that he gave me the mark. But when he did, I felt no glory. It was no as I imagined it. It burned, I felt as if I was going to die, it hurt so much. His cold black blood mixed slowly with my own for several minutes until I realised what I had done. I had given up my life and I wanted it back.

I went to the light and asked for forgiveness, which they gave me. The helped me through the pain and gave me my life back. In return I gave them very valued information that not even Severus Snape would have even been able to give them. I fought against the Dark Lord, the man that had dominated my childhood, my life and he was not having it anymore.

How could these people hate me? I had not followed my dream; I did not kill one person. I captured the Death Eaters and provided information for the order. It does not seem fair that they still hate me after what I have done. I risked my life and they don't care. Only my princess seems to like me and I'm not sure why. I am so imperfect, so how could she ever be mine?

**Yep! Still fluffy and be warned there will most likely be more fluff coming this way, ifI can be bothered writing more...whichI most likely will**

**mwah**

**Queen of the Soubies**


	4. Chapter 4

**Her POV**

I walked along the hallway and he was on the other side of Professor McGonagall. She was taking us to our special head room. I felt so special. I would only have to share a common room and bathroom with one person instead of a whole dormitory. And I was sharing it with my prince, Draco. How much luckier could I have got?

Professor McGonagall led us down the gloomy hallway to the portrait of Harry's parents as soon as the feast was finished. When we reached the cheerful portrait, my blonde-haired beauty turned and looked at me. Smiling at my astonished face. I still can not get over that my prince has noticed me. All of the years before, it was if I was invisible.

Every time I gaze into his eyes, I realise how beautiful they really are. And when he looks into mine, it's like he can see straight through to my soul. I melt instantly when he looks at me, and the creases around his bright eyes fade away.

When he broke away his gaze, my heart split in two. It felt as if my soul was torn away when his eyes left mine. Now we'll be together, it is definite; my perfect prince will always be mine in our castle.

**His POV**

I must speak tonight. I have to tell her how I fel. She can no longer be with out me. I can see it in her beautiful caramel-brown eyes, when she looks at me. They gaze purposefully into my own eyes as though she wants to see into my mind. I don't know why though.

She will be with me tonight. I can imagine holding her. Seeing her eyes freely gazing into my eyes. Her face would relax, and I can feel her leaning on me already. I love her so much, Hermione will be mine.

We've reached to portrait, and it has to be of Saint Potters' parents. As I turned around scowling, I locked eyes with her, and I melted into her caramel-brown eyes. Her face relaxed and she smiled. This is the second time that my princess smiled at me; did she still hate me from before? Does she like me now? As I broke away my staring, and looked down from embarrassment. Staring at a mud blood like her is forbidden, no, not anymore it is allowed that the dark lord is dead. As I looked back up I saw her beautiful eyes filled with concern.

What was she concerned about? Did she like me and was embarrassed too? Will she love me back when I tell her how I feel? How will she react when she knows? As I looked at her again, I saw an empty space. Had she left me already? The wind rustled past me and I saw her robes retreat into the portrait hole. No, my perfect princess had just gone into our castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Her POV**

I walked inside my little palace and my prince soon followed me. Professor McGonagall had stayed outside once she gave us the password, 'perfect', the ideal password considering who I was paired with. When my prince heard the password I am sure that I saw him smile.

Did he think that this was perfect too? Has he realised that we are the perfect pair? Did he love me so? When I looked over at him, I saw his glamorous blonde-hair shining generously in the candlelight. His stormy-grey eyes focused on me and I felt myself blush as I quickly turned away.

I can't believe that I blushed! I have been waiting for this moment to come for years, and I blushed. Would he think less of me know? Will he no longer look at me as a woman? How could I have done this? To blemish my chances of being with my prince. Even as I look at him now, I feel as if I am doing wrong. I have no idea why, but I feel so ashamed.

Feeling eyes burning into the back of my head, I turned around to see my perfect prince. He was lounging on the soft-green sofa watching me. Was my perfect prince waiting for me?

**His POV**

As I looked at her, I felt myself grow. I know that she must be mine tonight, I need her. Her caramel-brown eyes make me melt inside, when I look into them, I just can't look away.

I stared at her shining hair that flowed freely down her back for what seemed like hours until she turned around. Her beautiful eyes focused on min. inwardly sighing I gestured her to sit next to me, and gracefully she did so.

It looked as if she floated next to me; her legs barely seemed to move. To couch barely indented where she sat and I felt more and more aroused. She started to speak, blushing as she did so, her voice sounding beautiful.

I leant over, getting closer to her, expecting her to dance away from me. Instead she shifted closer, leaning into my arm. Her head softly lay on my shoulder and I rested my own on hers.

I knew from that moment, my princess would always be mine. We are perfect for each other.

**Heydee…yep my story is still FLUFF!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	6. Chapter 6

**Her POV**

My prince beckoned me to the couch and I was just so nervous. My hand were shaking, my knees were knocking. I could barely walk. I all but collapsed next to him, but he didn't seem to notice, or care. He moved closer, my mind was racing, I held my breath.

Oh shit! Oh shit! What is he doing? What IS he doing? Breathe Hermione, Breathe! You have waited for this moment for six years, take it! He wants you girl! Look at him, he can barely control himself! Oh shit! This is not good. I have to do this! His arm is coming closer. CRAP! It is around me! Breathe! Breathe!

He didn't notice my hyperventilation as I leaned almost calmly into his embrace with my head coming to rest softly on his shoulder. Before I knew it, his head was lying on mine and he had hugged me closer to him.

When he tried nothing, I was relieved as well as disappointed. I almost wanted him to attempt something so I could find a flaw, but I was glad when he didn't. it showed that he loved me, he didn't want me only for sex. My perfect price really did love me.

**His POV**

Her breathing slowed and I could feel her sigh as I hugged her closer. She snuggled loser and I felt so adult. Her breath was warm against my cheek and her hair smelled of frangipanis.

As she slowly drifted to sleep, I realised that she trusted me. I rested my head on hers and smiled. Why did she trust me? I have done nothing to earn her trust. It just does not make sense. After all of these years I have teased her, hurt her and even hated her, and yet she trusts me.

I could feel my own breathing deepen and slow down. My hair was falling freely around my face, several strands ticking my nose. I ignored the persistent tickle, willing for it to stop. As it went, my eyelids became heavy. I felt drowsy and I didn't want to sleep. I wanted this to last forever. What if I snored and woke her up? Would she reject me for it? What if I abused her, or tell her how I feel? Would she ever forgive me?

I just can't sleep, the moment is too perfect. My princess and I can stay like this forever. No one can disturb us, its only me and her now.

**Yep…more fluff on the way when I write it! Review and tell if you like or not!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	7. Chapter 7

**Her POV**

I woke up later than usual, feeling fresh and whole. Slightly stirring, I was confused that I was not in the four-poster bed that I had desired last night, but on the soft-green sofa with my princes arms around me. It makes perfect sense that I would be here with him.

I remember sitting next to him, leaning into him, feeling him beside me. I remember stressing that he would try something and feeling relieved when he didn't. I remember finding trust in him, believing that he wouldn't hurt me and he hasn't.

The weight upon my head shifted slightly and I froze. My body refused to move, but myt mind was over working. What will happen when he wakes up? Will he yell and scream obscenities at me? Would he run away? Will he reject me?

A stream of his white-blonde hair fell before my eyes as he shifted his head again. I still could not move a muscle. Any minute now he'll see that it is me that he's with. His arms loosened their hold on me as he seemed to steady his thoughts but immediately tightened.

I looked up and saw his stormy-grey eyes piercing into my own. "Good morning my love" he softly and I couldn't help but grin. My perfect prince really did love me.

**His POV**

As I woke up, I felt my pillow moving slightly. When I shifted my head and opened my eyes, my hair messily fell over my face and I heard a quiet gasp. Her body froze and I think she stopped breathing.

What have I done? Did I do anything? Please no! she trusted me, if I did please forgive me! I didn't think I did, I would have remembered. I remember her smell, I remember hugging her close to me, I remember her falling asleep on me.

I looked down and gazed into her caramel-brown eyes that melted me before greeting her good morning. Her face lit up and seemed to split in two as she grinned widely at me before replying. I don't know why, but she looked relieved that I was nice.

I suppose that after all of these years, that she would have expected me to hate her again. I don't think that I could ever dislike her again, even pretend to like I did before. I have learnt not to discriminate against people for their blood.

Her voice suddenly shattered my thoughts, "Draco, are we together?" her sweet voice asked me as she gazed into my eyes. I melted at her question and smiled down at my beautiful princess whispering, "If you want" as I leant in and capturing her mouth with mine before she could reply.

**Ok…yep its soppy and fluffy…review and give thought, please!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	8. Chapter 8

**Her POV**

I was shocked, my prince had kissed me. It was full of passion and so gentle at the same time. He wanted us to be together and he sealed it with a kiss. Looking into his stormy-grey eyes, I felt loved. I felt as if everything would be okay.

I don't know how I could feel like this. My best-friend was dead, another in hiding after losing his mind. I had succeeded, I had beaten the odds. So many others died during the war, yet I had survived and I didn't know why. I had not out smarted them, no body could.

Feeling warmth in my hand I looked down to see my princes in mine, "Mione, we'll be later for class, we must go" his beautiful voice told me before drawing me in for another hug.

Did he know what I was thinking? But how? Was it so visible on my face, or could he really see into my soul? Perhaps he just knew me better than I thought, but he understood. Maybe he had experienced trauma too.

Pulling away from his loving embrace, I walked to my room, with out looking back. I knew he would be there for me when I walked back out. He was my knight in shining armour; he will always be there for me.

**His POV**

What have I done? I am so stupid, to kiss her like that after I had earned her trust. I don't think she minded though, she hasn't walked away or slapped me. I looked down into her caramel-brown eyes and I felt like I owned the world. Forever I wanted to have her, to protect her, for her to never be alone.

She however seemed to disappear, like she had left her body. Her eyes filled with tears and I knew she was thinking about the war. I had seen what she saw, but I was in hiding, like a coward. I saw her horror as the weasel died and her despair as Scarhead lost his mind after the dark lord's death. I was there but no one could see me, particularly her, I felt her pain.

Wishing for her pain to stop, I reached down and took her small hand into my own. Blinking back her tears she looked down and stared at my hand as if she didn't believe it was real. Hearing the clock chime, I knew we would be late for class if we didn't move. I remembered her past nerdiness and love for education. It was better for her to be in class on time. "Mione, we'll be late for class, we must go" I told her regretfully as she looked deep into my eyes.

Hugging her closer before she left for her room, I knew that she would always be mine and that I would always be there for my princess. She would never be hurt when I am around, I shall protect her with my life as did her friends only months ago. From now on, she is my princess to love and protect.

**Hey there! **

**Sorry about the extra long gap of time that I haven't updated in , I had to re-write this chapter cuz I didn't like it! But hey…it's all good now! Hope you enjoy it…review and tell me!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	9. Chapter 9

**Her POV**

I walked down the stairs and I saw him waiting. He stood there with his bag, intently watching my every move. As I drew level with my prince he took my hand, we started to walk and we left for class.

He wants me to be with him, first he kissed me, hugged me and now he's holding my hand to class. He's making us public and I'm not sure whether I want to. I know I've always wanted this, and I love him with all my heart. I just don't know whether I want this so quickly, if I should pull away. Would he think I'm rejecting him?

As we walked into the hallway he squeezed my hand and I immediately felt guilty. How could I have not to wanted to hold his hand? He wants it and I want it, so why am I being so cautious? It's not like there is anyone to question our judgement

Moving closer to him, he looked down at me and smiled. He let go of my hand and strung his arm around my shoulders as we reached out first class, transfiguration. We had a new teacher, Professor Lovejoy, after all McGonagall had died during the final fight.

I knew however, that Draco would never leave me like that. I knew that he would always be here for me. I love my prince so much.

**His POV**

As we walked out of the portrait, I held her hand, I don't know why, but it just felt right. It was warm and light, but she held mine with hesitation. She looked down at her feet as she walked so I squeezed her hand. I knew my princess was thinking about us.

What was she thinking? Was she nervous about people's reactions? Did she think I was making us public too soon? I know I was a bit abrupt when I kissed her, like when I hugged her, but I had just held her hand.

I loosened my hold on her hand and she moved closer, so I strung my arm across her shoulders as we were nearing the transfiguration classroom. This ditzy old teacher we've now got let us inside only for us to back out.

She had decorated the classroom with pink and yellow love hearts and was smiling eerily. "Everyone, have a seat!" she joyfully exclaimed basically pushing Mione and myself into the nearest chair.

God help us now! My princess was leaning into my arm, staring wide-eyed at the woman before her. Clearly my princess will always want my protection.

**Hey!**

**I did warn u guys ages ago that this story was fluff! I love my fluffy story…keep reviewing and I promise ill keep writing!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay…so I dedicate this chapter to all of my buddies…Rae, TJ, Stepie, Jen and my reviewers….particularly misses-charlie-weasly and** **GirlOfTheNight ! **

**Her POV**

I leaned into my prince as she leaned closer to me. Her thin lips stretched into a froggy smile and I stared hopelessly at her yellow-pointed teeth. Her mascara-laden eyes blinked slowly at me and focused on our clenched hands.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! She's gonna separate us now, I know it! She's gonna move us around, not letting us sit together! She's gonna be another bloody Umbridge!

"So our lovely heads are a couple then?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. Here it comes, she gonna separate us any second now.

"This is just too sweet for words! You'll just have to sit together all year!" she continued as she turned her focus on my prince.

Waving her chubby hands in the air, thousands of pink and yellow love hearts showered down on us. Together my prince and I dived for cover under the desk, his body shielding mine all the way.

Clutching to his chest I felt his heart beating. It made me know he was mortal, but I still knew that he would always be there for me. I love my prince and I know he loves me back.

**His POV**

"So our lovely heads are a couple then?" she asked no one in particular as her beady little eyes focused on our clenched hands. 'Oh, no, we're just holding hands for the fun of it you stupid bitch!' was all that sprung into my mind. 'Separate us and I swear Dumbledore will hear about it. Come on bitch! Do it! I would love to see you sacked!' Overly violent of me, but how dare she?

"This is just too sweet for words! You'll just have to sit together all year!" she continued smiling non stop. I almost can't believe she did that! I thought for sure she was going to separate us! I almost felt my jaw drop, she's letting us stay together?

Squeezing my princesses hand I briefly caught her eye before Professor Lovejoy (is that her name?) waved her hands wildly around us. What is she doing now? A permanent-sticking charm? Not that I would mind if she did!

Slowly pink and yellow love hearts rained down on us. This is just GREAT! First she makes a spectacle about us being together and now this! Together Mione and I dived for cover under our desk and I made sure she was covered all the way. I didn't want her covered in those horrendous things, who would?

Her arms clutched around my chest and her head rested on my heart. I felt my heart skip a beat and instantly I knew that I loved her, and I that my princess loved me back.

**Thankyou guys so much for the reviews! I love them…! Please Keep it up!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	11. Chapter 11

**Her POV**

Time dragged by, the ground around my prince and myself littered with pink and yellow love hearts. Once we had risen from under the desk, she had retreated to her desk and smiled at us all.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm your new transfiguration teacher, and today we will be learning how to transfigure ourselves into animals!" the woman at the front of the room happily exclaimed.

Pulling at Draco's arm, I looked up at him. I couldn't believe she was teaching us this! It was above NEWT standard. We should be learning how to transfigure other items, not ourselves! I had seen McGonagall's teaching plan for us! She is so totally another Umbridge!

My prince squeezed my hand to reassure me that it would be okay. I think he knew I was worried, but he didn't know why and I wasn't going to tell him anytime soon. I remembered my second year with the polyjuice potion that did not go to plan. I cant do this, I'll turn in a cat again and be stuck in the hospital wing for weeks!

"This lesson is not optional and you will be assessed on your success!" her sickly-sweet voice split thorough my thoughts. I know this was not on professor McGonagall's lesson plans.

I hope that my prince can save me now; I need it more than ever. I am hyperventilating, I can't breathe, I'm so nervous; I don't want to do this! I know it's gonna go wrong! Please save me, my prince in shining armour!

**His POV**

The torrential downfall slowly became a trickle and I emerged cautiously from under the desk. Still the love hearts drizzled slowly onto my head as I helped my princess up from under the desk and off the cold stone floor.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm your new transfiguration teacher, and today we will be learning how to transfigure ourselves into animals!" what the fuck? Is she being serious? She has to be crazier than crazy! Umbridge was crazy and even then she didn't teach us strange shit like this! Hang on, that's right, she didn't teach us anything!

If felt a tugging at my arm as I sat silently still, the thoughts cruising through my mind, and looked down into my princesses caramel brown eyes. They caught me off guard; I wasn't expecting them to be wide open and her breathing shallow. What was wrong with my princess? Its not like her to be scared, is she scared? of learning something new.

I know it wasn't curriculum based, but still, she wasn't like this when we were in Umbridge's class. She was more shaking with anger, not with fear. What had happened to her, why was my princess like this? I am so confused, it's just so unlike her.

"This lesson is not optional and you will be assessed on your success!" the crazy bitch! Why doesn't she follow the curriculum that any other teacher would? She needs to be fired, look what she is doing to my princess!

How can I protect her now? The crazy bitch can't make her do this, I will go to Dumbledore, "Professor may Hermione and myself go and see the headmaster?" I will protect my princess at all costs.

**Thankyou all of my reviewers and my new beta, misses-charlie-weasly…you are AWESOME! Oh and to my trusty buddies (half of those who can't stand reading this fic because of the fluff content) I lob u all and yeah…jenipoos hurry up and review goddamn u!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again I must thank my wonderful beta misses-charlie-weasly...AWESOME! hehe…also thanking Sushifish for getting me motivated...i was getting way too lazy, so I wrote it during Legal Studies today…hope your happy!**

**Her POV**

Did he say that? Did my prince really say that? He must of, he's standing up, he really saved me! He really is my prince in shining armour! Oh I love him so!

"Come on Mione!" he said, as he pulled my up off my chair, "We're going to see Dumbledore!". He intertwined his hand with my own and gently led me out of the classroom, all while Professor Lovejoy watched us with her beady black eyes.

As we walked down the corridors, I felt myself retreating to my thoughts. I was confused, I felt wonderful because my prince had saved me, but terrible because I had run out of class. I had only done it once before, to that crazy old fraud, and that didn't end in dire circumstance like I feared this would. I felt like my head was going to explode with all of these emotions, it was a feeling that I didn't like.

I think we were justified though; she's planning on teaching us illegal magic. We are too young to learn that! Plus, I feared for my life, I was scared and I'm sure that Dumbledore will understand. He knows what happened in my second year.

We stopped walking and Draco wrapped his arm around my trembling body, drawing me into his warm, calm body, "We're here Mione, it'll be okay!"

I hope that my prince is right. I hope it will be okay. I love him, I trust him, I believe him.

**His POV**

As we left the classroom, I saw my princesses eyes cloud over. I could tell she was thinking, stressing about leaving class. It was one of those few things that I felt I didn't understand about her yet, she worried way too much.

It felt as if we walked those silent corridors for hours until we reached the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. What was the password? Maybe Hermione knows it, should I interrupt her? I have to anyway I suppose, we'll be talking to Dumbledore.

"We're here Mione, it'll be okay!" I whispered to her as I wrapped my arm comfortably around her waist. I could feel her trembling, and could hear it in her voice as she spoke to the Gargoyle, "Freddo Frogs!" I was scared for her, I know that it is strange, but seeing her tremble in fear really worried me. What had happened to the super-strong, Hermione that I had seen for years hanging with the Golden Trio? Had the war affected my princess that much?

As the door slid open, a staircase appeared and I gently led my princess up the stairs, trying my best not to be pushy. Eventually we neared the top and the door swung open inviting us in, "Miss Granger! Mr Malfoy! So wonderful to see you again!"

I hope that he can stop this teacher, to make my princess better. I never want her to feel scared again. She is mine, and I will always protect what is mine.

**Hello my faithful fan fiction readers!**

**So…I've written chapter 12…what do you think? Huh? Huh? I'm waiting…taps foot impatiently press that purty little button down there…you can see it!...points hyperactively at the purty button that deserves flashing lights See! See! I knew you could see it! Now press it and write a nice little message to ME! If you do….well you'll get my love! (Everybody wants that!)**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	13. Chapter 13

**Her POV**

We walked into the expansive office, which I had visited so often before with Harry. Our great headmaster was seated at his desk, his fingers endlessly tapping, "How can I help you two?"

What can I tell him? What should I tell him? How can I tell him? Does he know already? He surely wouldn't approve of her plans! I nervously looked up at him, at his crinkled old face, and broke down crying.

I cried for minute, but I felt like hours. I was scared, what if he didn't care? Was she joking? Were we imaging things? I could feel my prince's arm around my shoulder, its weight comforting me, but not taking away my tears. Slowly I managed to splutter out the words, and explain to Dumbledore what she was doing.

As I spoke to him, I saw his wise eyes widen in surprise, and slowly switch to determination. "Mr Malfoy, is this true?" his calming voice asked as Draco nodded his head in agreement with me, "Well, we'll just have to mend this problem."

My prince had saved me! He had rescued me from that horrible woman! All of my dreams had come true, I had my Draco, my prince, and he had saved me from a terrible beast.

**His POV**

"How can I help you two?" his booming voice asked, and I was surprised my princess didn't shrink back. Had she been here before, unlike me, and was used to his powerful presence? I had heard stories, but they all seemed surreal at the time, but they are true. I can see his Phoenix that saved Potter in our second year, and his office really is this huge!

Hermione started to speak, but her words came out in sobs. Her entire body was shaking, as she stood there looking so alone. I put my arm around her shoulders, in an attempt to give her comfort that I felt I couldn't provide. I felt like a stranger, I felt so useless. I wanted to help her, but I knew I couldn't. I had to let her tell Dumbledore, for him to see, to hear, what was happening to my princess. Her words came out broken, and the creases around his eyes deepened with concern.

"Mr Malfoy, is this true?" he asked me when Mione had finished, as he turned his attention to me. I nodded in agreement and he looked us both in the eyes, "Well, we'll just have to mend this problem." I could see Mione relax as he said this, she stopped fidgeting and slightly slouched.

I was glad; my Mione was going to be better. Everything was going to be all right. That crazy bitch could never win, Dumbledore believed us. What is mine, will always be protected.

**Yeah, so review….that's all I really have to say…too lazy to type much more!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	14. Chapter 14

**Her POV**

In a swish of robes, Dumbledore, my other saviour, had left the room, leaving us to follow in his wake. He looked angry, his usual calm, friendly attitude, had left and he walked determinedly down the quiet halls of Hogwarts.

We walked past peeves, locking the door to the dungeons, past McGonagall's ghost with a mountain of paperwork and past filch trying to reach Mrs Norris to jump through a ring of fire.

My prince had held my hand through all of this, as we attempted in vain to catch up with out headmaster. His hand spread warmth through my body, like a calming draught, and I gripped it with all my might as we neared out classroom.

Our classroom was a mess, half animals running all over the place. "Lucilla, a moment please?" Dumbledore called over the noise and her head snapped up. Lucilla? Lucilla? he, he, the name suits her, Lucilla Lovejoy. Lucilla Lovejoy, you are fired! I would so love to hear that said.

Taking her fluro-pink wand from her desk and walked over to us, glaring at my prince and I. "You two have detention with me tonight!" she exclaimed and looked up at Dumbledore who glared down at her.

My prince really had outdone himself; he is more magnificent than I thought! This reminds me why I have always loved him, why I always wanted to be with him, he is perfect!

**His POV **

As she snatched that thing she calls her wand from her desk, all I could think was, you're goin' down bitch! "You two have detention with me tonight!" I looked at her and smirked, Dumbledore knew, and he knew everything.

"Lucilla, what have you done to the students? And don't bother lying to me, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy have told me _everything_!" he spoke almost dangerously calmly to her as he surveyed her over his half-moon glasses. I could feel Hermione inch slightly behind me, using me as a shield to hide herself from them.

"Albus, why would I want to harm my students? I was just testing their skills!" Yeah, sure, testing our skills my arse! You wanted us out of your way.

"What you were 'teaching' is unacceptable here at Hogwarts, and you can consider yourself as of this moment, not an employee of this school!" Whoo! Go Dumbledore! You tell her off! Can I kick her out of the school grounds? I would really be my pleasure. "You have until the end of the day to pack and leave the grounds."

There! I almost feel as if my life is complete! I have rescued my princess; I have saved her from that bitch. She will always be mine, and always be perfect for me.

**Ok peoples….just one word….REVIEW!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	15. Chapter 15

**Her POV**

Did he really just say that? Did our headmaster just fire her, Lucilla Lovejoy? This is awesome! My prince really did this! I was so happy; I wanted to yell, to jump, to scream my joy to the world!

I reached around and hugged Draco fiercely, settling to express my joy to him. He turned around and looked serenely at me, his stormy-grey eyes looking into my eyes, smiling. He knew that I knew, I knew that he loved me. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I just did. Maybe it was the way he looked at me, or the way he touched me, it could even be the way he strived to protect me.

I think he knew I loved him too. I hope so. I hope I've made him know. It's been hard for me, to care for someone. The last person I loved like this died, I don't want that to happen again. I'll never forget how I saw him die; his body leave the ground and land with a slight thump on the earth. I remember his laugh, the way he used to look at me, the day I attended his funeral.

Draco was petting my hair, smoothing it down; he was murmuring senseless words into my ear. I could feel tears running down my face and I buried my face further into his chest. He was always there for me. My prince could always save me; I will always need my perfect prince.

**His POV**

Come on, you gotta let me kick her out! I really wouldn't mind, I'm sure Mione wouldn't either. I think she would like to see that sadistic bitch kicked out of Hogwarts by my foot!

I felt her arms reach around me and hold me tightly. I knew it was my princess, I already knew her feel. I turned around, to look at her, to stare into her mesmerising caramel-brown eyes that I loved so much.

Oh my god! I just said the 'l' word! I grabbed my princess and hugged her fiercely; this was like a miracle, me, Draco Malfoy loving someone besides myself. She is the one for me! It is definite, I love her, I love Hermione Granger! She's beautiful, she's smart and I want her more and more every second.

I leaned down and I could smell her, I could see her tears and I wanted them to stop. She filled my senses and invaded my reasoning. I knew I was in front of the headmaster, in the middle of the corridor, but I couldn't help it. I captured her soft lips with my own, and as they opened in surprise, I let my tongue roam around her warm mouth. I heard her moan and I pulled away, gasping for air. I knew that her tears were gone.

We are officially together; it can no longer be avoided. I love her, I think she loves me, we really are the perfect couple.

**Hey peoples….was that enough spice? I hope it was! REVIEW and tell me! I like reviews…oh and a big thankyou to my reviewers and my wonderful beta, including Jennipoos who is like the only one of my buddies from school that read my fics!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	16. Chapter 16

**Her POV**

His lips touched mine, and I felt as if I was floating on air. My heart beat faster and my eyes closed. I felt as if I owned the world. When his tongue entered my mouth, I was terrified. No one had kissed me before!

Would he know that from a single kiss? Would he realise that I am so undesirable? Would he notice that I'm still the bushy-haired, annoying, know-it-all mudblood that he always hated?

Would he look into my eyes and see my untouched heart? Would the other students think I'm a slut? Would they hate me, would they want me dead? I was after all kissing the sex-god of Slytherin; the desire of every girl of Hogwarts.

I felt him move away from me, his warm body distance itself away from me. That was if, he had realised who he was kissing, he had woken up and seen it was me! I don't know why I am thinking like this, I was only just thinking that he loved me.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, you are dismissed for the remainder of the day!" Dumbledore exclaimed and Draco moved back closer to me. "I shall inform your teachers of your absence."

Wow, I always knew Dumbledore was a sook, but really, we had just kissed. As much as he is my perfect prince, marriage bells were not quite on their way. First my prince must declare his love for me, before I can go much further.

**His POV**

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, you are dismissed for the remainder of the day!" they senile old headmaster exclaimed and I could see tears in his eyes, "I shall inform your teachers of your absence." Oh well, we get out of class for the rest of the day, maybe I should have been more emotional before.

I directed my princess down the corridor, my hand resting on her back. She kept looking back at me; her beautiful caramel-brown eyes focusing on me, and I knew she was thinking about us.

I don't know if I should tell her how I feel. What happens if she doesn't feel the same way? I think she does, but I can't be sure. I knew she liked me, that she was attracted to me, I just know these things. If she didn't, she would have slapped me, cursed me or hexed me hours ago. My princess definitely knew how to use her wand, there was no way anything could stop her. I remember her with potty and weasel at the fight, her courage and knowledge beating those death eaters one-by-one.

As we reached the portrait of the potters, I mumbled the password and led my princess inside. This was my chance, this was my opportunity, I must say it now.

"I love you Hermione!" I exclaimed to her as she made her way up to her room. There, I said it, I really do love my princess, and now she knows it.

**Hello!**

**New chap…hope u like! Review and tell…I lob reviews!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	17. Chapter 17

**Her POV **

Did my prince just say that? Did he just say that he loved me? I spun around, my hair flying around my face, my brain full of disbelief. "What did you just say to me?" I whispered, almost fearing his answer.

I've always wanted to hear that said, but it's so scary. I don't know if he means it, if he was just saying it to make me happy, to put my mind to rest. Could I tell him that I love him back?

He looked into my eyes, his stormy-grey eyes boring into mine, and once again I could feel him, looking into my soul. How can he make me feel this way? Make my heart beat faster, make me want to kiss him? It's not fair!

"I love you" he whispered back to me as he reached out to touch my hair. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, "I want to be with you forever, to protect you, and to never leave you. I will always be yours Hermione."

My insides were melting, my heart aching for my prince. I could see it in his eyes, he really meant it, my prince loved me. "I love you too, Draco" I told him, and smiled into his eyes.

It was true, my prince loved me, and I loved him too. I don't care what people think anymore.

**His POV **

"I love you too, Draco" she told me as she smiled at me, emotions filling her eyes. After I had poured my heart out for her, she had done the same for me.

I could tell she had waited for me; she didn't want to be first. I can understand that though, it was so hard for me to tell her.

"I love you Draco with all of my heart. I have loved you since I first saw you; I always want to be yours." She continued to whisper to me as she leaned closer to me. I could feel her breath on my cheek, "Never leave me Draco, never ever leave me."

My stomach turned to jelly and my knees felt weak. I would never ever leave her, she is my princess and I love her so much. I told her that, and she smiled into my chest. It was strange; I loved the one person that I never thought I would. I loved the girl that I teased, tormented and hurt because of the reasons I now love her.

I held her tight to me like that for ages. It felt like time stood still, all I wanted was my princess, no one else. I want to love her, to help her, to protect her. Hermione is my princess, the love of my life, she will always be mine.

**Here we go! Chapter 17…I hope you like! It took long enough to figure out how to upload it on to the site...hemhemcopyandpastehemehm...Just REVIEW and tell me….grins like Cheshire cat he he **

**Mwah **

**Queen of the Scoubies **


	18. Chapter 18

**Her POV**

He loves me! He loves me! He loves me! I feel like I could walk on water, like I'm floating in the clouds. I want to never leave his side; I want to stay like this forever, in my prince's arms.

As my prince's arms loosened from around me, I wanted them back. I never wanted to be separated from him. I don't want to sleep alone at night, I don't want to eat meals alone, I don't want to read alone. I want to be with Draco forever. I know many people would find this sad. Me, Hermione becoming dependant on the boy she hated. Falling desperately in love with the mud-blood-hating-Malfoy who made fun of her for six years, fought against her and her best-friends for part of the war and made a deal with Voldemort to kill Dumbledore, but I love him.

As if he read my thoughts, his strong arms led me to the couch as I walked backwards, still in his arms. I knew where we were going, although I could not see, I had closed my eyes. I trusted my prince. I could feel his heart beating against my face, with warmth of his body radiating around me, protecting me, keeping me as his.

As we sat down, I curled up against him, getting as close as I could to my prince. I never had these kinds of moments with Ron; we just kind of kissed and that was it. We didn't really hug or anything for a long period of time, we didn't feel the need to. It wasn't like we didn't care for each other, we just didn't do this. I suppose his personality didn't really allow for it.

It's strange how it all worked out; me, falling in love with my best-friends and my own enemy of six years. Fate brought us together, and I am certain that nothing will ever tear us apart, like it did to Ron and me. Draco and I are the perfect couple, and I will never let anything come between us.

**His POV**

It's so strange; I've never felt like that before. I've never been told that I've been loved. My own parents never told me, my mother denied me that love, my father ignored me. Girls just wanted me anyway, it didn't matter, and Parkinson declared her 'love' for me everyday trying to grab my attention, but that doesn't count. She was obsessive; she stalked me around the place. She was not normal!

Now for someone that I feel so strongly about, to burst out with that statement, is such a shock. I need to sit down. It's amazing that someone loves me; it's the first time that someone said it to me in seriousness. I feel dazed, as if I've been given a numbing potion. My princess loves me.

As I walked with my princess in my arms, her walking backwards, we slowly reached the couch. It was rather a strange thing to do, and anyone watching would have been a bit sceptical by our actions. I presume it would have looked a bit strange, no other word for it, just strange, but I don't really care anymore. My princess loves me and I think that's all that matters now; I am loved.

As I sat on the couch, I could feel myself relax, like my muscles just collapsed into the soft cushions. Hermione, my princess, snuggled into my side; I don't think I could describe her actions any differently. It was like she was trying to get inside of me, to make me hers. I'm still not used to this kind of affection, but I suppose I should start to. Hermione seems very willing to give it and it's so nice to have it.

I am still sceptical about the whole thing though, I am ashamed to admit. I still remember Parkinson and her motives to show me off, to prove her status to everyone in Hogwarts. But Hermione, I don't know what she wants. She's never been like the other girls, never before wanted to hang off my arm, crooned over guys, she's always been the bookworm. So I suppose it's not for my money, but maybe just for me. I'm just not used to this raw emotion thing. I keep looking for the worst in people, but I don't think I will find it in my princess.

**hello...**

**sorry about the long period of time between my updates. i've been lazy...hehe...so REVIEW and let me know what you think of this new one...**

**mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	19. Chapter 19

**I dedicate this chapter to Jenipoos, Tangi and Jacque, my buddies in crime! (all different types...hardy har) No we are not criminals! I think...looks away**

**Her POV**

I could feel his hand moving down from my shoulder. It trailed along my collar bone and his fingertips reached inside my shirt. I wasn't ready for this, I didn't want this to happen right now. His hand went further down, reaching my breast and I took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes, should I tell him I didn't want this? Would that destroy the relationship that we had only just formed? Would he hate me? Would he never want to see me again? I didn't know what to do, I was so incisive. I was scared if I hated me, I was scared that he would detest me. Should I? Shouldn't I? I need someone to tell me!

His fingertip started to reach inside my bra and I reached up and moved his hand away. I couldn't do this now, not like this. It was too soon, and I had never done this before. Ron had never gotten that far with me before. I hope he understands. He turned his stormy-grey eyes towards me and focused on my own. I looked away, I was ashamed. I wasn't ready, but he was, and he could still get any girl in school. Did I just destroy our relationship?

"Not now Draco, sorry, I just can't do this right now." I mumbled ashamed of my feelings. "Don't be sorry my princess, its okay." He replied and moved his hand back to my shoulder. I blinked several times before I recovered. Was this the Slytherin sex god Draco that I was talking too?

I was so stunned he didn't mind, I didn't think he wouldn't. I really thought that he would reject me, cast me into his used basket. He must be the only guy sensitive enough to understand. Smiling, I hugged myself closer to him; he really is my perfect prince.

**His POV**

I don't know what I was doing, but I could feel my hand moving. I didn't want to glance down; I didn't want my hand to stop either. We could complete our relationship; the one I had worked so hard for.

Never before had I worked in a relationship. Girls just usually come to me, they loved me; they wanted me. It's a strange thing; I'm experiencing so much more in this relationship with Mione. I'm learning how to be nice, and how to love someone. I've learnt how to be appreciative of small gestures; and I'm becoming over protective. I'm still not over the whole Lovejoy escapade.

My fingers reached insider her bra, and I could feel her tugging it away. My respect for her just increased significantly. She isn't like those sluts I've dated before. My princess isn't a whore! "Not now Draco, sorry, I just can't do this now." She mumbled before looking down. Did she think I find whores attractive? Hell no! I hate them; Pansy rid me for any passion for prostitutes or paid sex.

"Don't be silly my princess, its okay" I told her as I looked down at her. Her head snapped up quickly as she looked into my eyes. She looked to be in shock. I didn't realise that the rumours about me had gotten that believable. I myself was a bit shocked; I only had a few relationships where it had gotten that far, the lies!

I pulled her closer to me, and I felt her one again sigh into my chest. I was content, my princess and I were together and I'm pretty sure I had a dopey smile on my face when the portrait door burst open.

**hardy har! I had inspiration, so I wrote, I hope its longer, I think it is by about...50 words...so anyways, I'll update to 20 soon, cuz I've already written it...as I said, Inspiration! Anyways, please REVIEW and tell me what you think, or I shall accidentally forget to update for a while and leave you at chapter 20, and if I'm mean...hardy har...lets just not go there!So review, and I wont have to be mean! **

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	20. Chapter 20

**Howdy, I hope you reviewed my last chapter...oh and a big thankyou to all of the other reviewers...I forgot to thankyou in the other chap...grins like cheshire cat**

**Her POV**

As I leaned back into Draco, the portrait door burst open revealing someone I thought I would never see again. His black hair had grown and messily hung around his face. The robes he wore were tattered and looked several sizes too big for him. "HERMIONE! What are YOU doing?" His familiar voice bellowed as he limped towards us. I can't believe it's him, he's come back! My best friend is back! I hope he doesn't mind too much that I'm with Draco, so quickly after Ron's death. I just can't be in mourning any more! I have to get over it, I will never forget Ron, he was my first love and will always be in my heart, but I needed to move on.

Jumping from Draco's arms, I ran across the room and hugged the now-man that had always been there for me. He felt like skin and bones, but his eyes were exactly the same. "Harry, you're back! I missed you so much!" I cried as I hugged him tightly to me. I never wanted to let him go, I never wanted him to leave me again. I really did miss him, he's like my brother; the brother that I never had. I'm so excited that he is back and seems to be fine; except he's lost half of his body weight. He seems fine though, mentally, just like he's always been.

I was grinning ecstatically, Harry Potter was back, my best friend had grown up and come home. He looked so much older and wiser, after all he had gone to war and back. "Missed you too Mione," he said as he looked me over and hugged me back. "How are you coping?" he asked me as a polite coughing drew our attention to Draco.

"Malfoy." Harry growled and pushed me gently behind me, while reaching for his wand. "HARRY! NO! Draco's on our side, the light side! I'm kinda, um…" I didn't know how to say it, "What?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at me while still glaring at Draco. "I'm, um, going out with him." I murmured as Draco grinned, and Harry started to look murderous.

My prince had a death wish; I'm afraid to say. Harry has had a very short temper since the war and I believed that he was about to explode from anger. Where do my loyalties lie? With my best friend; or with my perfect prince?

**His POV**

What the hell? Is that…? Hell no! Did Potter just walk in here? Saint Potter? You have got to be joking! I suppose he's here to see Mione, my Mione, not his anymore. "HERMIONE! What are YOU doing?" he bellowed as if he owned the place; something that he definitely didn't. I don't worship him, like the majority of the wizarding community. Sure he killed and conquered Voldemort, but seriously, people are giving him way too much credit.

Before I knew, Hermione had leaped from beside me and latched herself on him. This made me feel just wonderful. Trust Potter to ruin everything for me, again! Why does he have to do this? To walk in and take everything from me. Is it not enough that he rejected me in our first year? He started this eneminity, not me! I was civil, and now he thinks he will take my princess away from me. I don't think so mister!

I noticed they were getting a little cosy, and I just cant have that. My princess, my Mione, my girlfriend. He can keep his hands off her! "Hem Hem," I cleared my throat loudly and watched as their attention turned to me. "Malfoy." Harry growled and reached for his wand. He must have forgotten that I was on his side, their side, the light side. And people call him a hero! He would jinx anyone if they gave him the opportunity.

"HARRY! NO! Draco's on our side, the light side!" I heard Mione yell as she pulled his arm away from his wand. Is she going to say it, will she tell him? "I'm, um, going out with him." Oh yeah! She said it, she said it! And you should have seen the look on his face! I so wish I had a camera to remember that moment forever. It kicked some serious ass!

The only problem now was whether my princess would stay with me, or with pothead? She looks torn between the two of us, I hope she chooses me. She is my princess, and we belong together.

**Yeah, I updated. Just because I'm nice...hardy har, but there will be a very cranky Lissa here if you dont REVIEW! Be nice, and review, I wrote it, I expect some REVIEWS!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	21. Chapter 21

**Her POV**

I don't know who to choose. My best-friend or my boyfriend? The boy I've loved for years, or the one who believed in me. In the end I didn't have to choose though, Harry stormed out, slamming the portrait door on the way.

I knew he was upset, he had come back for me. I was the only one left for him and now I had deserted him. I had left him in the dark with no one but himself. Stranded him in his point of need; I can't believe that I did that to my own best-friend.

He was selfish though; thinking that I would sit there waiting for him to show up. Patiently waiting like a dog does not come to me. I am a Gryffindor, and he should know me better than that. Does he not remember what I last said to him? How I needed to move away, to forget the memories, to get over the pain of losing so much?

I admit I was excited and happy to see the return of my best-friend, but he left me. Draco had stayed, he didn't run away because Harry was here; he didn't try to curse him into oblivion. Feeling his warm breath on my neck, I hugged him like I would never hug again. It made me feel so much better to feel his strong arms wrapped around me, comforting me, telling me that it would all be alright. He was so good at making my problems go away, shrink, disappear, vamoose, and he always makes me happy; something that neither Harry nor Ron could even achieve; nearly every week we would fight about something.

I knew that Draco was perfect for me; I just had to show it to Harry. Maybe he will understand that it was best for me to leave Ron in my memories and for me to keep Draco right here beside me. After all, Draco is my perfect prince.

**His POV**

His face was priceless, Potter's offcourse. You could see the stages; the shock, the realisation, the disbelief, the anger and finally the sorrow. The last two stages just seemed to morph into one for Potter though, the anger never leaving his eyes. He stormed out of our common room like a second year and childishly slammed the door. We are adults now, we don't slam doors Potty!

I could see though that Mione was taking this pretty hard. Up until now, she supposedly hated me, she was his best friends, he was my rival, and now we are a couple. I suppose I understand why Potter didn't believe her when she told him, but I don't think that Hermione had or could ever lie. She's just not like that, and then him storming out like that, she's supposed to be his best-friend! Obviously Saint Potter isn't as Saint-like as all of his sheep's believe him to be.

But she was so sad, so deep in thought. I cols see her thoughts change from sympathetic to anger, what was she thinking? I came to stand behind her but I didn't know what to do. Should I hug her to show my support? But she could have chosen him, the 'almighty chosen one'. I need guidance! I need help! Please someone help me, I the former Slytherin Sex God has no idea as to what to do!

As she turned around, she threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I just hugged her back, she must have chosen me, I am so happy! Mione is mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE! Potter couldn't take my princess away from me after all!

**Hello...um all I want to say to you guys is for you to REVIEW...I would love it if we could make 85 to 90...looks hopefully at readers...i know that more than 9 of you are reading each of these chapters, I've had over 6500 hits on this story, so please review...every one inclines me to write more...!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	22. Chapter 22

**I conceded, but I dedicate this chapter solely to my friend Tangi who inspired me to keep writing this story. Thankyou so much!**

**Her POV**

I didn't know what I was doing, but my mouth crashed down on his. He seemed surprised but didn't seem to mind. He is a guy after all, since when would a guy mind a bit of kissing? I was a bit concerned though, was I going to fast? I don't think so though, I love him, everything we do will be in perfect timing.

His tongue was in my mouth, roaming around, searching. I wrapped my legs around him and he pushed me against the wall I could feel him, he was hard, he wanted me. His hand was knotted into my hair and I pulled him closer, I wanted him so bad. I wanted to feel his flesh upon mine, to have his sweat mix with my own. I wanted to be inside him, apart of him forever.

His mouth left mine, but attached to my neck. I whimpered, wanting it back, and bit his shoulder playfully to get his attention back to my mouth. Immediately as if brought out from a trance, he licked my neck and pulled my shirt above my head. I reached for his and yanked it over his head, messing up his hair more, but I saw his muscles. His chest was toned, and his muscles rippled with every movement, not an inch of fat on him.

I gripped his head and yanked him closer to me as his hands reached behind my back and undid the clasp on my bra. They then roamed to my skirt and pulled the zipper down. I reached for his pants and pulled them off his hips. I was there, this was it, I was going to lose my virginity against the common room wall!

He pulled down my panties and it all happened so fast. All I remember is the crazed movement, the rocking, and the moaning. Before I know it, we were collapsed on the floor, exhausted, breathing heavily, reaching blindly for each other. He was perfect!

**His POV**

Her mouth attacked mine in a frenzy, her tongue stabbing at my lips till they opened. I initially was shocked, Hermione, my sweet innocent little princess was starting something that I hoped that she would finish. I've been waiting for this since the first day I saw her, I don't think I would have the will power to say no.

Oh well, she started it, and she hasn't stopped, it must mean she is serious. That she's not teasing me, but I must promise myself to stop if she says so. 'I promise I will stop if she says so.' I promised myself and kissed her back, she felt so good.

I reached behind her and slipped off her shirt and waited as she took of mine, a little violently. I then attacked her bra; I wanted her naked in my arms, to make her mine forever. She pulled off my pants as soon as I pulled off her skirt and we were nearly there. Nearly committed, this would be the point where our relationship could never go back. I tugged off the final of layers stopping us and we created the magic that I have wanted for so long.

It happened all so fast though, and before I knew, it was all over. We had collapsed exhausted on the soft carpet of the common room. I can't believe that we did it in the common room! Anyone could have walked in on us, but they didn't, so we were safe. I was grinning, gasping for air, my princess was nearly strangling me, but it was okay, it was comfortable. I liked it, I love the scent of her, the feel of her, I loved her so much.

**Please REVIEW! I would really love to get some, I really was sad when I got three for the last chapter….like really really sad…I got no where near my aim…sniff sniff**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	23. Chapter 23

Her POV

I will never forget that moment in all of my life. It was painful but joyful, I felt so alive. I was exhausted but I want to do it again, to feel him inside of me. I instinctly hugged my prince closer to me and I felt his warm breath on my neck. I was in heaven, I was in bliss; I never wanted to leave this moment in my life.

As those thoughts ran through my head, a knocking at the portrait door pushed them out of my head. Immediately I scrambled away from Draco and searched for my clothes, embarrassed of my naked state. It could be a professor, it could be the headmaster, we would be kicked out of Hogwarts for sure! I was frantically crawling around on the floor as my clothes rushed back to me and I saw Draco with his wand in his hand. Sometimes he is just a little too smug about his use of magic.

I dashed a look in the mirror and saw my clothes dishevelled; my hair was a mess. What would they think? They would see immediately see that we were up to no good, they will figure that we had been breeching our rights as heads. I could see Draco behind me; he looked as bad as me, so I smiled at him and watched him smile right back as the portrait door slammed open. "MIONE!" it was Harry. I was partially relieved that it was him, but at the same time I wasn't. Knowing him the way that I do, he was going to go ape shit at Draco, hate me, and kill Draco. This is NOT good! "Mione, I'm sorry about before…What the fuck happened to you?" Harry stuttered as he saw me. He definitely noticed.

Draco then being highly intelligent, decided to emerge from the shadows without his shirt on! How stupid, did he not realise what Harry would do? Oh yes he would have, just to see Harry's face turn red. I bet you. Well, Harry's face turned that lovely shade of magenta red that I'm sure that Draco was looking forward too, and I swear that steam came from Harry's ears. "Malfoy" he snarled while grabbing his wand and walking forwards.

Here we go again, I get to choose between my best-friend and my boyfriend. Someone was going to get hurt, I don't know who, but I know that I will have to look after them. I am the only one able too. Do I go with Harry or do I stay with Draco? As I asked this Harry aimed his wand at Draco, and I decided that it would be best to be with the one I loved; Draco.

His POV

I feel alive, exhausted but alive. I was so happy, so joyful, I wanted to feel this more. Hermione made me whole in those moments that we were joined. I felt like I ruled the world, my heart was complete, nothing could bring me down. I could never love anyone else the way that I love her, it's impossible, she lights my life. As she hugged me closer, someone tried to beat down the portrait door.

I should have taken her to the bedroom; I shouldn't have let our passion to take over. I should have controlled myself; I should have been more thoughtful. I was careless, someone could have caught us and now look, they're trying to beat down the door. Grabbing my wand I summoned all of our clothes, which dressed us, not neatly, but we were covered.

With an almighty crash, the door caved in and no other than the almighty 'boy who lived' strolled in calling out for my girlfriend. "MIONE!" he called irrespectively out, walking further into our common room than I deemed suitable until my princess came into his view. And when she did come into view he stuttered, "Mione, I'm sorry about before…What the fuck happened to you?" How dare he use such language at my princess! He will pay, let's make him a little mad hey?

I took off my shirt and walked around the corner; coming to stand before Potter and my princess. I was not going to let her get hurt. Potters face turned that shade that it always does as he saw me and growled, "Malfoy" as he grabbed his wand. Bring it biatch, I'll kick your scrawny ass any day my friend. Any day!

I just don't want to hurt my princess. I don't want to make her fear me, to see the other side of me that used to be me. I don't want that Draco to come out; I want to stay like this, before Potter was here, happy with my princess.

**Ohkay I thought that I should tell you guys that I will be finishing this story up with in a few more chappies (about three) I'm not sure as to if I'm going to write a sequel but still let me know what you think!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ha Ha, second last chapter! So close to the end now!**

Her POV

I ran to Draco's side, screaming for Harry to stop, "HARRY NO! NO DON'T DO THIS, DRACO HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" ignoring me, Harry kept on walking while Draco stepped in front of me; shielding me from Harry. I didn't need a shield, I didn't need him to do this, Harry would never intentionally hurt me; I should be the one saving Draco.

Harry cast the first spell, knocking Draco into me, smiling as he saw me cry out in pain. This couldn't be Harry, he would never do that to me; he loves me. Oh my freaking Merlin, I can't believe it! He's such an asshole. If he wanted to show that he loved me, he shouldn't be doing this, of all things! I'm sure that I told him that, but I suppose that it was the war, it has definitely changed him, almost like the love has left him. "Bring it on Malfoy; give me all you've got! The winner gets Mione!"

Oh shit, now it's a power struggle, he can't stand that I'm with Draco. Well he had better get used of it; I'm not leaving Draco just because he doesn't like it. If he thinks that I must be his; that I must remain 'loyal' to him, well his due for a reality shock. He can get fucked! This is my life and I am going to live it with whom I want. And that happens to be Draco so stick this up your arse Harry, "No Harry! You can not take me away from Draco! You are NOT my father!"

I knew that Draco was smirking, but I didn't mind, hopefully Harry would run off in a rage like before. Unfortunately I could see that that wasn't going to happen; Harry just walked closer until he was in our faces. "He doesn't deserve you." He snarled and spun around, his wand trained on my Prince, "Crucio" he screamed and grinned; a twisted reminder of the Harry that I used to know.

How could I help my prince; I couldn't leave him. His screams were filling my mind; Harry's grin haunted my eyes. I can't be hit by a spell, should I tell them why?

His POV

My princess ran to my side and I dived to protect her. She was still naïve about Potter and how he had changed. Even I could see it in his eyes, they were crazed, abnormal. The war had changed us all, but him the most. I know Mione wasn't too happy about me protecting her, but I just can't have her hurt. She means the world to me!

Before I knew, Potter had cast the disarming spell on me, hitting me in the chest, knocking me into Mione. I can't believe he did that, that he had the nerve to then laugh about it. I just can't get over what he did to her, to treat her like that. She was supposed to be his best-friend; you just don't do that to your best-friends. I stood up, glaring at him, challenging him as he yelled at me; "Bring it on Malfoy; give me all you've got! The winner gets Mione!"

I can not believe that he is wavering my princess in a fight. Either way, he won't be getting her, she is mine! I knew that Mione was angry, I could feel the vibes emitting from behind me, as she yelled back. "No Harry! You can not take me away from Draco! You are NOT my father!"

If possible; potters face turned redder and he walked so close, I could feel his breath, "He doesn't deserve you" he snarled and before I could even consider moving I heard him scream "Crucio" before the pain took over my body. All I could hear were my screams; the pain was excruciating, every muscle in my body was twitching violently.

I glimpsed my princess crying while she was yelling at Potter to stop; terrified. Potter is one hell of an asshole, he had better not hurt her; or god help him pray; when he lifts this curse he will die.

**K, so tell me what you think! I'm so excited! I get to write the last chapter; remember to let me know if you want a sequel, more importantly REVIEW! I want to make 100 reviews with this one, we are just soo close, please make it happen!**

**Oh and to all of my reviewers who were confused about chapter 9 I think it was, haha, glad to see that you noticed my mistake and I hope that you continued to read this far, if you did you would have noticed that I fixed it up in the next few chapters I think with McGonagall's ghost, if not, ha too bad! You wont know anyways.**

**A BIG thanks to all of my dependable reviewers that have reviewed like every chapter….jp of course, Aria De Loncray, Laffy Taffy, GurlOfTheNight and rizahawkeye21...if I've forgotten you, my apologies! **

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey all! The last chappie! OMG I was soo excited to be writing this, heehee, woot!**

**Her POV**

I can't believe this is happening, it's just not possible! Harry? My prince? "HARRY! STOP IT! NOW!" I screamed and ran at him, pushing him to distract him. Draco's screams were echoing through my head; the sight of his body moving erratically, twitching on the floor. I was terrified; I didn't know if Harry would turn on me; I don't think I know him at all.

He looked like the same Harry to me; his messy black hair, the lightening-bolt shaped scar. His emerald green eyes were shaded over though, as if a film had covered them. They reminded me of His. Harry wouldn't have. But he just did that; I suppose he want to make Draco a horcrux.

I can't believe I just thought that! Harry fought against the dark for so long, yet it seems so possible. He just put an unforgivable curse on Draco. What has he got planned for me? Oh shit! He couldn't! No! He can't kill me! As I looked back into his eyes, I could see that he would.

Reaching for his wand, I cried out as he grabbed my wrist. His hand was ice-cold and his fingers dug mercilessly into my flesh. This was not the Harry that I once knew. I had to stop him; I had to save my prince. Harry will not use us to rip his soul again! We will not aid his attempt to take over the world! "HARRY YOU WON'T WIN!" I yelled over Draco's screams and Harry ripped his wand from my reach.

Sneering at me, he lifted the curse from Draco, leaving him panting exhausted on the floor. I was overjoyed, he wasn't evil, he was Harry; he just had a bit of an anger problem. I looked over at him as he grinned eerily and once again pointed his wand at my prince before shouting, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" I couldn't believe it, Harry, my best-friend had just killed the one most important thing in my life; my prince.

My eyes filled with tears as I saw his body lying lifeless on the floor that we lay collapsed on after we had experienced the completion of our relationships. Minutes before we were contented, happy, going to spend the rest of our lives together and now Draco's lying dead on the stone floor.

My knees cracked on the ground as I fell forwards; my body sprawling over Draco's. "Just kill me Harry! Please just do it now!" I pleaded as I looked up at the boy who I used to call my friend proudly. He just leered down at me, he wasn't the same person who I fought side by side with; he wasn't the same Harry who was there for me at Hogwarts. This was a different Harry, evil had taken over him, had taken him as a home, he was to be the new Voldemort.

I was only a little scared, to know what was on the other side, to know if my prince would be there waiting for me. Slowly; Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at my chest, I stared at the end of his familiar wand; I remember it so clearly from first years of school; seeing him use it for good, and now it was to be my doom. Before I heard Harry mutter those words that stole the life away from my prince, I could see the green light funnelling at me from its tip. The curse hit me squarely in the chest, knocking me backwards. This was it; my prince and I were to be together forever.

**Hey again, yeah I know there's no His POV but that is simply because he is writhing around in pain and then dies. Nothing too exciting, anyways I hope you enjoyed this LAST chappie. I still haven't made up my mind whether there will be a sequel, but I shall keep you posted….I think…haha, if not just keep looking out for it! Remember to review! Oh and I loved it soo much, when I saw all of my reviews for the last chappie! Hee Hee…keep it up! Lob ya all!**

**P.S. for those that don't know I recently started a new Dramoine fic called 'Those Eyes That Watch Me'….read it if you haven't!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


End file.
